


It's Not Just All Physical

by ionsquare



Series: We Got The Glow In Our Mouths [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is for lovers and chocolate, or so they say. For Scott and Stiles, this day is about love and panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just All Physical

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Stiles' birthday + Scott in panties, but I'm pushing that back to part 5! Meg (with not a lot of coaxing) asked me if I was going to write something with Valentine's Day in this verse; I couldn't resist! I'm not going to lie, this one is my favorite part of the series so far. Also, this is mostly Scott's POV, but it alternates a bit so I tacked on the 'POV Alternating' tag. 
> 
> Here are the V-Day panties Stiles bought for Scott: [front](http://i61.tinypic.com/27zcke0.jpg) | [back](http://i59.tinypic.com/b5jo8g.jpg). Yeah, he went to Frederick's of Hollywood. ;)
> 
> Title from _Closer_ by Tegan and Sara.

Scott admits that, maybe, he underestimated just how many varieties of Valentine’s Day cards there really are, and how lacking in the card department there are for Boyfriends Who Have Nice Asses When Wearing Panties, Boyfriends Whose Kisses Taste like Eating Sweet Delicious Candy, or Boyfriends Who Simply Love You For You.

He takes another long, frustrated breath and grabs another one, reads it over, and scoffs because no, that doesn’t even begin to describe what he has with Stiles.

“Why don’t you make your own card?” His mom’s voice says from behind him, wheeling up with a full shopping cart.

“I mean, I just thought-” Scott stuffs another card back in its slot. “There’d be the one card that just, you know, says what I want to say.”

Melissa nods, arms crossed over her chest.

“Tell me what you want it to say.”

Scott looks at her sheepishly.

“Mom, come on-”

“Scott, this is Stiles -- your boyfriend. Tell me what you’re trying to say to him.”

Scott takes a deep breath, grateful that he has the most understanding mother in the entire universe, and starts talking--

“Stiles, it’s Valentine’s Day, and this is our first one… together. You have been my best friend for so long that I know what you look like when you wake up, you do this,” Scott pauses to chuckle. “You do this snuffling noise, like a puppy, and you get grouchy and stuff your face in the pillow and,” Scott swallows. “And you look so peaceful. What I’m trying to say is that… I want to wake up like that, with you, all the time. I want to wake up to you smiling goofily at me, kissing the tip of my nose, and calling me your Alpha Man. I can’t find a card that says that, but I hope you know how much you mean to me. Will always mean to me.”

Melissa stops recording, holding her phone against her chest, smiling a watery smile.

“I got it. That’s your Valentine card.”

Scott blushes, shaking his head.

“I didn’t know you were recording or I wouldn’t have-”

“Been completely honest with your feelings?” Melissa finishes. She steps up to him, squeezing his forearm. “It was quite a surprise when you told me, but as long as you’re happy, then I can’t ask for anything more than that.”

Scott hugs his mom right in the middle of the grocery store, sniffling back his emotions, clearing his throat when he lets go.

“And, you know, I don’t need any details-”

“M _oooo_ m,” Scott groans.

“Because it’s _very_  obvious you’ve had sex-”

“Oh god, Mom, please stop-”

“But I know you’re being _safe_  so I have nothing to worry about, right?” She gives him a steely look, lifted eyebrow and all.

Scott nods fast, face blushing hot with embarrassment.

“Good.” Melissa nods firmly. “Very good. Gosh, I can’t imagine how Stiles’ dad handled this conversation when he told him.”

Scott snorts. “His dad negotiated a month of eating whatever he wanted, which is mostly steak, hamburgers, and Rocky Road ice cream.”

Melissa laughs all the way to the checkout line.

*  
It’s the day before Valentine’s Day and Stiles might be freaking out because there’s a rip in his stockings, and the stockings go with the new panties he bought for Scott, and oh god he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

He thinks about calling Lindsay, but she’s working today, and Stiles hasn’t exactly let the secret out to anyone else about his… panty proclivities.

Fuck it, he needs help, and he knows only one person to call.

“Stiles, this better be important,” Lydia answers on the fourth ring.

“I like wearing women’s panties, and I’m doing something special for Scott, for Valentine’s Day, and okay. The panties I bought came with stockings, and I have never worn stockings, and now there’s a rip and I don’t know what to do.”  
Stiles takes a deep breath and waits. He can hear Lydia click her tongue, and when he looks at his digital clock he sees that five minutes have passed since he spilled his guts to Lydia Martin.

Shit, he thinks, she’s going to hang up on him.

“Give me thirty minutes,” Lydia tells him, and then -- “Oh, and, Stiles?”

“Yea--Yes?” Stiles’ voice cracks.

“You better be wearing the panties.”

Thirty minutes later there’s a knock on his bedroom door, and Stiles makes sure that he does have pants on before opening the door.

“Your father let me in.” Lydia steps into Stiles’ bedroom carrying a large green and purple duffel bag. “He was eating a big bowl of Rocky Road ice cream, too.”

“It’s our agreement because I’m dating Scott, and he -- It just shocked him. A lot.”

Lydia frowns. “Did he not accept you for who you are, no matter who you choose to be with?”

“What? No, no! No, god. My dad still loves me. He doesn’t care, as long as he never catches us doing anything where we shouldn’t… be doing. Things.”

Lydia _hmms_  with a smirk, giving Stiles a lengthy once-over.

“Let’s see them, then.” Lydia toes her shoes off, sitting down primly on the end of Stiles’ bed. “Dinner with my mother at six, Stiles, I don’t have all night.”

“I can’t believe you-- Okay.” Stiles takes a deep breath, tugging down his sweatpants, staring up at the ceiling, hands trying to cover himself.

“Stiles, how many pairs of panties do you own?”

Stiles pulls a face, counting silently to himself.

“Forty? Forty-five?”

“How long have you been wearing them?”

“Um, uh, a couple months now?” Stiles’s gaze flicks down to hers, head tilted. “What’s with the interrogation?”

Lydia gives him an _are you kidding me?_  look, and okay, maybe Stiles knows he could’ve been honest with her sooner. He was scared of full disclosure, especially with Lydia.

“Well, I’m glad you felt that you could be honest about this with me,” Lydia says with a smile. “I hope you know that in the future you can always be honest with me, okay?”

“You still scare the shit out of me,” Stiles confesses.

“Good.” Lydia taps her chin, deliberating for a moment. “Black with lace, that’ll do it.” She unzips the duffel bag and holds up a pair of sheer, but slightly shimmery black stockings with lace adorning the top.

“They’re so pretty,” Stiles says.

“You have to be careful when you put hose on. The material is thin and will tear easily if you aren’t gentle.” Lydia stands up. “I’ll show you how.”

Stiles pays close attention as Lydia instructs him to put one foot on the edge of a stable surface, while slowly rolling the hose up his leg, and making sure the end fits snugly against his thigh. She shows him twice, and past-Stiles would’ve been elated to have Lydia Martin in his room, showing off her beautiful legs while putting on stockings. Stiles is still elated, and he still thinks she’s beautiful.

“Slow and steady wins the race, Stiles,” Lydia says, watching Stiles closely. “And you always need to take a moment to look in the mirror and appreciate the final product.”

Stiles admires himself in his new full-length mirror, and damn, he does look sexy as hell.

“Thank you, Lydia,” Stiles says softly.

“Scott’s not going to know what hit him when he sees you.”

Before she leaves, Lydia tells Stiles one last thing--

“Details, Stiles. All the dirty details, I want them. Not all of them, but I want them.”

Stiles blushes furiously, all the way to the cheeks of his ass.

*  
Scott looks around the kitchen and he can’t believe how amazing all the food smells. He checks his watch to make sure he still has time to get dressed before Stiles arrives, when his mom comes bustling in, hair wet and frizzy.

“Okay, you have the video on your phone, right?”

“Yes, Mom,” Scott laughs.

“Cookies are cooling on the rack,” Melissa says, pointing. “I still can’t believe I helped you with those. Stiles better eat every single one.”

Scott grins, because yeah, each cookie says something different. Naughty different. Scott really has the best mother in the entire universe.

“Are you absolutely sure you have the video?”

“Mom!” Scott laughs, gripping her shoulders. “I promise I have the video.”

“You have enough food?” Melissa asks.

“I made Stiles’ favorites: your chicken and macaroni casserole and my pepperoni pizza cream cheese dip.”

Melissa grins, shaking her head.

“What a combination. Okay, I gotta get to work.” She kisses Scott on the forehead, smiling the happiest smile Scott’s ever seen. “Good luck and _be safe_.”

Scott hugs her tight, shuffling her out the door with promise after promise to be safe. He takes a quick shower, finds the cleanest pair of jeans and the black button up his mom told him to wear, and he’s debating on cologne when the doorbell rings. Scott doesn’t bother with socks or shoes, but he’s nervous suddenly, taking a few seconds to collect himself before he opens the door. No matter how many times Scott sees Stiles in his entire life, he’s pretty sure he’ll always remember the way Stiles looks right now: slim, black slacks accented with a grey V-neck and black blazer, which he has rolled up to his elbows, and to top it off he’s wearing his purple Chucks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Scott swallows.

Stiles laughs a little nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Shut up, dude.”

Scott pulls him inside and before Stiles says anything else he kisses him. Scott takes a quick inhale and he smells the faint scent of Polo Blue, breath mints, shampoo, and just _Stiles_. He smells like walking in the woods on a fall day and panties, and fuck, Scott kisses him harder, because underneath the slacks and blazer is a pair of panties waiting for Scott’s eyes.

When he pulls away from Stiles’ mouth, Scott tracks Stiles’ tongue licking his lips, and Scott grins because he loves this sexy asshole so much.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Scott says.

Stiles blushes, smiling. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Stiles steps inside, spinning around fast. “I’m your present, well, what’s underneath is your present. I feel shitty because I didn’t get a card.”

“I don’t need a card, Stiles, I have you.”

“Don’t make me cry, asshole -- Oh my god, did you make Melissa’s casserole?” Stiles practically skips to the kitchen and Scott follows, laughing. “I can smell it!” Stiles yells.

“I made pepperoni cream cheese dip -- Yep, you found it,” Scott says.

Stiles is stuffing two tortilla chips in his mouth, licking his fingers.

“Food and sex, that’s the best present ever.”

Scott lifts an eyebrow at that.

“ _And sex_? How do you know I’m putting out?” Scott asks.

“When you see what I’m wearing under my clothes you’ll definitely be putting out.” Stiles smirks, eating more dip. “Let’s eat?”

Scott, thankfully, set the table beforehand, so he ushers Stiles to sit down while he shovels a pile of chicken and macaroni casserole on their plates. They play footsie under the table while they eat (Stiles kicked his shoes across the kitchen much to Scott’s dismay), and Scott’s so happy that Stiles is his boyfriend, that he can finally call Stiles his boyfriend.

“Ohhh, man, that was so good,” Stiles groans, rubbing his new food baby. “My boyfriend is such a good cook.”

Scott dips his head with a blush, pushing away from the table.

“Cookies and milk on the couch?”

Stiles wraps his arms around Scott kissing him hard, rolling his hips into Scott’s making him groan. Scott had a plan to woo Stiles with cookies and milk before showing him the Valentine video, but this, this is good. Scott winds up pushing Stiles up against the counter, lifting him up under his thighs and setting Stiles down, hands kneading into his thighs. They make out for a little while until they both pull back, breathless, catching their breath.

“You’re going to fuck me so good later, yeah?” Stiles pecks Scott on the mouth, fingers trying to tug open his jeans.

Scott’s head swims with the heady scent of Stiles, nipping at Stiles’ lips, and fuck he’s so hard, ready to fuck Stiles into his bed.

“Always fuck you good,” Scott says against Stiles’ mouth, greedy for another kiss. His fingers flick the zipper on Stiles’ slacks and Stiles goes with it, spreading his legs wide for Scott. He rubs his thumb along the shape of Stiles’ erection making Stiles whimper softly.

“You already smell like lust,” Scott whispers, eyes bleeding red.

Stiles wraps his legs around Scott, squeezing tight.

“Don’t tease me, Alpha Man.”

Scott grins sharply, with a little fang.

“I’ll fuck you later, but first, cookies and milk.” Scott pops Stiles on the ass for good measure after he hops off the counter. “No, I got it,” Scott says when Stiles offers help. “You go and get cozy.”

Stiles smiles a smile Scott’s never seen before.

“What?” Scott asks, pouring two glasses of milk.

“Nothing, I just, I love you.”

Scott feels his chest constrict, looking over at Stiles, and he can feel it, he can sense it. All of Scott’s senses know that Stiles means it, there are no blips in his heartbeat, and he can tell that Stiles is completely and totally calm. Stiles walks backward out of the kitchen before Scott can say anything, and Scott’s thankful because he’s having trouble swallowing and his entire body is flushed hot.

Stiles is sprawled out on the couch when Scott walks in, and he’s grinning like an idiot, because Scott knows that no matter what Stiles will never be able to resist milk and cookies.

“These cookies are made special for Valentine’s Day,” Scott explains, handing Stiles the plate.

Stiles pulls off the cover and snorts with laughter, picking up a penis-shaped cookie that says **_SUCK ME_** , and of course because he’s Stiles, he licks it. Scott narrows his eyes continuing to watch him. Stiles picks up another one that says **_CUM 4 ME_**  and he smirks.

“I hope you make me do this later,” Stiles says, eyebrows waggling. “I can’t believe you made dirty cookies.”

“Mom helped,” Scott says, laughing at the shocked look on Stiles’ face. “Trust me it was an experience for the both of us, but she just -- She’s been great about all of this.”

“I’m really glad.” Stiles smiles, taking a sip of milk. “My dad’s eating his weight in ice cream, but he helped pick out my outfit. So, win-win.”

Scott’s eyes cast up and down Stiles’ body appreciatively.

“Your dad did really good,” Scott says, impressed.

Stiles blushes, nibbling on his **_CUM 4 ME_**  cookie, nudging the plate towards Scott.

They sit together comfortably eating cookies, talking about their friends, pack business, but they don’t discuss too much because it’s Valentine’s Day, and tonight is for them. Scott finishes off his milk, head resting against the back of the couch smiling at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles mumbles around a **_RIM ME_**  cookie.

Scott leans in, holding Stiles’ gaze for a few seconds before pressing his mouth gently to Stiles’. His lips move gently with Stiles’, and Scott takes Stiles’ soft sigh as a sign for more, pressing in closer, hand cupping the side of his neck. Scott can taste sugar on Stiles’ tongue and it makes him groan, making Stiles groan equally by sucking on his tongue.

“I have to show you something,” Scott whispers. He gives Stiles a peck on the mouth before going to get his phone. When he comes back in the living room Stiles is wiping at his mouth, brushing crumbs off his lap, and Scott loves him. He loves Stiles a lot.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Scott says, making sure the video is queued up, holding his phone out to Stiles.

Stiles’ brow furrows but he takes the phone, quirking an eyebrow.

“Just press play.” Scott smiles, taking his spot back beside Stiles.

Stiles gives him a weird look but he hits play, and Scott can hear his voice, can hear the testimony of love that his mom recorded. He watches Stiles watching him, and Scott can hear Stiles’ heart rate accelerating, his breathing becoming more and more labored. Scott reaches over and squeezes Stiles’ knee making Stiles startle, tears sliding down his face.

“Stiles, don’t cry, hey--” Scott scoots closer, wrapping an arm around him, and Stiles burrows against Scott’s side. “I thought this would be a good thing, I didn’t know--”

Stiles covers Scott’s mouth, staring wide-eyed at him.

“This is the best thing ever, and I’m,” Stiles chokes out, wiping his face. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world because I have you, and this--” Stiles clutches Scott’s phone in his hand. “I’m speechless.”

“Wow, I made you speechless,” Scott jokes, laughing when Stiles tugs his hair. He grasps Stiles’ hand, kissing his palm, linking their fingers. “I love you, too, you know.”

Stiles climbs on Scott’s lap, knees straddling Scott’s hips, and he touches his forehead to Scott’s, and Scott soaks in the warmth of Stiles’ body. Scott nuzzles his face into Stiles’ neck, wrapping his arms around him squeezing tight. He can feel Stiles’ nails scratching up and down his back making Scott sigh contentedly, nosing along Stiles’ neck. Before long they’re kissing, too hot and not heavy enough, and somewhere along the way Scott gets Stiles’ blazer off, hands moving up under Stiles’ shirt, needing to touch him so much. Stiles gasps, sighs against Scott’s ear, and now Scott’s plucking open the button on Stiles’ slacks, but Stiles stops him.

“Let’s go to your room, and I can give you _your_  present.”

Scott swallows. “Tonight, it’s… it’s more than just sex, yeah?”

Stiles kisses Scott so gently, lips wet and soft, smiling.

“I still want you to fuck my brains out, Scott, but yeah--” Stiles nods, standing up and pulling Scott to his feet. “It’s more, but I think it always has been.”

And then Stiles kisses the tip of Scott’s nose, and Scott knows he’s done for.

“Do you want me to close my eyes?” Scott asks, walking into his bedroom.

Stiles shuts the door. “No, I’m going to strip for you.”

Scott trips over one of his sneakers, breathing heavily, falling down on his bed.

“Lead me, Scott.” Stiles walks over and stands close enough for Scott to reach out and touch if he wanted to.

“I, uh, your, um,” Scott takes a deep breath. “Take your shirt off, slowly.”

Stiles grips the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly, letting Scott take his time to admire the view. Stiles arches his back a little when he gets the shirt over his head, bringing his arms down slowly. He folds as best he can, dropping it to the floor, waiting for Scott’s next instruction.  
Scott knows what’s next, and he closes his eyes for a second to catch his breath.

“Come here,” Scott says, “and stand between my legs.”

Stiles steps forward, hands hovering near the button and zipper.

“Slowly,” Scott whispers, leaning in, licking up Stiles’ happy trail. “Yeah, like that,” Scott murmurs against his belly, kissing a mole. Scott tugs Stiles forward by his belt loops, yanking down his slacks, and he can feel the silky material of Stiles’ panties, taking a deep breath.

Stiles curls his fingers in Scott’s hair, not saying a word.

Scott drinks in the view, leaving Stiles’ slacks sitting around his thighs, admiring the tiny black panties hugging Stiles’ hips, the red lace trim makes Stiles’ skin seem to glow. His thumb rubs along Stiles’ dick, smirking at the red heart in the center.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, indeed,” Scott smirks, looking up at Stiles. “I’m going to blow you.”

Scott mouths at Stiles’ dick right through his panties, and Stiles is already making pleased noises, and Scott is going to devour him like a box of chocolates. He keeps mouthing and licking until Stiles’ dick can no longer be contained by the panties, tugging them down until Stiles’ dick pops out.

“Taste so fucking good,” Scott tells him, giving the tip a teasing kiss.

Stiles makes a noise, and Scott can feel Stiles’ hand rubbing his neck, fingers threading in his hair, and it feels nice; keeps Scott anchored. Scott places lingering kisses on Stiles’ belly, nuzzling into the hair of his happy trail, and Stiles’ sure hands keep touching him, urging Scott on. Scott kisses his way up Stiles’ chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, biting gently.

“Scott,” Stiles sighs, gripping a hand in Scott’s hair.

Scott licks away the sting, doing it again before he does the same to Stiles’ other nipple, pulling Stiles down for a kiss. Stiles goes to straddle Scott’s lap but Scott grips his hips stopping him.

“I’m leading you,” Scott says.

He kisses Stiles again, mouthing his way back down Stiles’ body. Scott admires the curve of Stiles’ dick, slim and long, and made for Scott’s mouth. He gives the underside a slow lick, shaping his lips around the head giving it a little suckle before taking Stiles all the way in his mouth.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles groans, rubbing a hand on the back of Scott’s neck.

Scott grips Stiles’ thighs, head bobbing up and down slowly, and Stiles doesn’t guide him, but he keeps his hand on his neck, just needing to touch. Stiles is thick in his mouth and it makes Scott groan, sucking harder, throat fluttering as he swallows.

“ _Oh fuck_ , Scott,” Stiles whines. He’s got both hands in Scott’s hair, fingers tangling and threading through the strands.

Scott moans at the feel of Stiles’ hands cupping his head, fingers gentle, tugging through his hair, and he lets Stiles guide his mouth on his cock.

“Just… just like that, yes, god,” Stiles chokes out, slowly fucking Scott’s mouth. He can hear Scott swallowing as he sucks, and that breaks Stiles’ brain little by little.

Scott opens his mouth a little, swallowing again, looking up at Stiles.

“Good?” Scott murmurs, mouth pulling off Stiles’ cock, nipping at his thighs.

“Better than good, don’t stop,” Stiles begs, fingers tugging harder on Scott’s hair.

Scott grunts, licking his lips before taking Stiles back into his mouth, not hesitating to continue breaking Stiles down until he’s got his knees buckling. He only imagines the look on Stiles’ face as he sucks and swallows Stiles further, throat opening easily.

Stiles’ face is a mask of open, unadulterated pleasure, eyes squeezing shut because he’s so fucking close, but Scott’s mouth feels too good to stop. He tugs his hands all through Scott’s hair, tugging hard whenever Scott does something particularly amazing with his tongue. He pets Scott’s ears a little, and Scott seems to really like that, and Stiles wants this to be just as good for Scott as it is for him.

“God,” Stiles groans, “make me come, Scott.”

Scott hums, lost in the soft, anchoring touch of Stiles’ hands on him, those long fingers curling in his hair, petting his ears, cupping his neck, just like he’s doing right now. He picks up the pace a little and his nostrils flare at the sharp spike in Stiles’ scent, and then Scott’s tasting Stiles’ come filling his mouth, swallowing eagerly wanting more.

Stiles hunches a little, and Scott’s mouth looks so good wrapped around his dick. He cups Scott’s cheek, brushing a thumb along the bulge of his cock in Scott’s mouth, and Scott just grins.

“You know you didn’t fully unwrap your present,” Stiles says huskily.

Scott wipes his mouth. “There’s more?”

Stiles pushes on Scott’s shoulders and Scott’s weight gives, falling back on his elbows, watching Stiles with heavy-lidded eyes.

“My panties were all nice and perfect for you.” Stiles bites his lip, tucking his dick as best as he can in his panties. “Want to be perfect for you.”

“You already are,” Scott says. “I think you should take your pants off.”

“Will you put your tongue in me, Scott?” Stiles shimmies his thighs so his pants pool around his feet.

Scott swallows, gulping at the sight of Stiles before him wearing those perfect panties _and fucking silk stockings_. He watches Stiles’ hands slide slowly up and down his thighs, running his hands between his legs, that delicious mouth parting on a moan. Stiles turns around slowly so that Scott can admire him from every angle, and Scott almost loses his breath when Stiles bends over, tight panties hugging his ass perfectly.

“Want you to put your tongue in me, Scott,” Stiles moans, standing back up and turning around. “Want you to lick me until I’m screaming your name.”

Scott can do that, and he will do that, once he can remember how to form proper sentences. He puts his hands out again, gripping Stiles’ hips before he can plant himself on his lap.

“ _Scott_ ,” Stiles whines, frustrated.

“I’m just… you’re wearing fucking _stockings_ , Stiles.” Scott looks up at Stiles. “I need a minute.”

Stiles bites his lip, fingers digging into Scott’s shoulders.

“So, you like them?” Stiles asks shyly.

“Of fucking course I like them.” Scott slowly slides his hands up Stiles’ thighs. “ _God_ , they feel so good. How do they feel to you?”

“They make me feel… good.” Stiles thumbs at Scott’s ears. “Make me feel sexy.”

“You’re so sexy, Stiles, _come here_.”

Stiles goes easily, stepping out of his pants and right onto Scott’s lap, black, shimmery-clad thighs straddling him. Scott’s hands feel good on Stiles’ body, big and warm; they make Stiles feel even sexier.

“Can you still smell Lydia on them?” Stiles asks.

Scott stills at that, fingers clenching hard in the meat of Stiles’ thighs, his senses zeroing in on a very faint trace of sugary sweet perfume.

“Scott, hey, _hey_ \--” Stiles presses his forehead to Scott’s. “Come back to me.” He rubs his hands up and down Scott’s chest, kissing his cheek. “Nothing happened.”

“I know… I know nothing happened.” Scott takes a deep, calming breath, focusing on Stiles’ scent, pushing his face into Stiles’ neck inhaling. “Her scent’s covered pretty well. Why is her scent on your stockings?”

Stiles scratches the back of Scott’s neck.

“I ripped the ones that came with the panties.” Stiles glares at Scott when he hears him laughing. “They were see-through and had tiny hearts on them. I _liked them_.”

“I like these,” Scott says, giving Stiles a kiss.

Stiles’ lips thin in a hard line, still glaring.

“Lydia let me borrow these.”

“Did you tell her your secret?” Scott lifts an eyebrow at Stiles’ nod. “How did she react?”

“Well I’m wearing shimmery stockings aren’t I?”

“Why are you being bitchy all of a sudden?” Scott brings his hands to Stiles’ ass giving it a firm squeeze. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I _like_  the stockings, and they look really fucking good on you.”

Stiles wiggles against Scott, reaching back covering Scott’s hands with his making Scott squeeze his ass again.

“So you… like your present?”

Scott leans in, mouth hovering near Stiles’, nose bumping against his before he kisses Stiles slowly, with every bit of conviction he possesses. His hands come up to hold Stiles’ face, surging more into the kiss, into the hot press of Stiles’ mouth, the wet slip-slide of his tongue. He sighs against Stiles’ mouth, trailing kisses along his jawline.

“Can I finish unwrapping my present?”

Stiles nods jerkily, slumping into the warmth of Scott’s body.

“Crawl for me,” Scott whispers, licking Stiles’ puckered lips. “Crawl for me and then lie down on your back. Spread your legs for me and show me how much you want me.”

Stiles huffs a little, swallows, hands braced against Scott’s chest before he bends down, fingers curling into Scott’s comforter. He can feel Scott’s hands on his ass, encouraging him, and Stiles starts crawling slowly across the bed, stopping to show off a little for Scott, sticking his ass out to him.

Scott watches Stiles closely, eyes tracking him like a predator waiting for its prey, licking his lips when Stiles arches his back pushing his ass out at him. He feels his body ripple and Scott cracks his neck, getting a grip on his wolf. He feels a silky foot rubbing at his arm, opening his eyes to the sight of Stiles on his back, spreading his legs wide open, panties pulling against his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, and all mine,” Scott murmurs. Stiles seems to like the sound of that if the happy noise he makes is any indication.

“All _yours_ ,” Stiles clarifies. “I am all yours.”

Scott gets between Stiles’ spread legs, and Stiles just opens up completely. Scott slides a hand up Stiles’ abdomen, coming to rest against Stiles’ neck, letting Stiles nuzzle into his palm. Stiles’ body is fucking beautiful and on display for him, and Scott just needs to touch.

“So hot, so perfect,” Scott praises, fingertips sliding down the length of Stiles’ body, holding him down by his shoulder.

Stiles moans, holding onto Scott’s arm, hips arching off the bed under Scott’s questing hand. He can’t do anything else but arch helplessly under Scott, reveling in the feel of Scott’s fingers tracing across his belly.

“Scott,” Stiles whines, high pitched and needy. “Please--”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna roll over and feel your tongue inside me, _please_.”

“Okay,” Scott says, leaning down to kiss Stiles. “You really want that?”

Stiles nods quickly, nipping at Scott’s mouth.

“Really, really want your tongue in my ass.” Stiles kisses Scott hungrily, rolling over on his hands and knees, pushing his ass against Scott’s dick.

Scott kisses the backs of Stiles’ thighs, tongue licking along the curve of his ass, hooking his fingers in Stiles’ panties kissing each bit of skin as he pulls them down. He pulls them all the way off and it might be weird, but he holds them to his nose, inhaling deeply, filling himself up with the rich, delicious scent of Stiles.

Stiles watches Scott, head pillowed on his hands.

“Do I smell good?”

Scott exhales in what Stiles can only describe as pure ecstasy, and he feels his dick swell.

“You smell like the woods on an autumn day; when the sun rises waking everything up. We used to play in the woods all the time.” Scott meets Stiles’ eyes, smiling. “My wolf associates that with you.” Scott takes the obvious sweet moment in an entirely different direction when he squeezes Stiles’ ass, keeping the panties within reach. He spreads Stiles open, thumb resting in the cleft of Stiles’ ass, giving Stiles’ hole a slow, drawn-out lick.

Stiles makes a high pitched noise, rocking forward and then back, Scott’s tongue already getting him wet.

“Scott--”

“Shh, just enjoy it,” Scott murmurs, fingers digging into Stiles’ ass. He swirls his tongue until he feels Stiles trying to clench, wiggling the tip of his tongue in Stiles’ hole, not too far, but just enough to tease him.

“ _Ahh!_  Scott… Scott, yeah, yeah,” Stiles moans, spreading his legs wider.

“Mmm, taste so fucking good, Stiles.” Scott holds him open so he can lick Stiles slowly. He eases Stiles into the shudders and trembles that Scott can feel rippling through his body. “So good for me, Stiles, don’t stop -- Let me hear you.”

Stiles whimpers, pressing his face into the bed.

Scott looks up the length of Stiles’ body, watching his back arch. He lightly smacks Stiles’ ass, pulling away.

“Still with me, Stiles?” Scott asks, rubbing his thumb around and around Stiles’ hole. Stiles still won’t answer him, so Scott keeps rubbing, continues talking.

“You’re doing so good, Stiles,” Scott whispers in Stiles’ ear, kissing his shoulder. “You feel so good under my hands, taste even better.” Scott easily slides a finger in Stiles’ ass, feeling his muscles clench. “It’s okay, Stiles. Yeah, that’s it… that’s it,” Scott coaxes, adding one more finger.

Stiles only whimpers in response, trying to fuck himself on Scott’s fingers.

“I want to put my tongue back in you, but you have to let me see you,” Scott says gently, running his nose across Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re doing so good, fucking yourself on my fingers, Stiles.”

Stiles tips his chin down enough to take a deep breath, still hiding his face from Scott. He’s not sure what’s wrong, but he can’t look at Scott at the moment, just wants Scott to make him feel good, make him feel loved.

Scott slips his fingers out of Stiles, and he’s wet and loose; he could fuck Stiles right now, but that’s not what Stiles needs. He knows Stiles needs something more.

“Love you,” Scott whispers in Stiles’ ear. He watches Stiles reach back to pinch his thigh, and it makes Scott smile; Stiles is definitely still with him. “You’re so, so good, Stiles.” Scott leaves a trail of kisses down Stiles’ spine, forehead resting on the small of Stiles’ back.

Stiles has never felt this relaxed, or this wanted. Scott _wants_  him and that breaks Stiles more and more, and he wants, needs Scott to put him back together.

“All mine,” Scott murmurs, kissing the perfect curve of Stiles’ ass. He slides his fingers back and forth over Stiles’ hole before pushing his tongue back in, gently jerking Stiles’ cock. His chin rubs against Stiles the deeper he gets his tongue, and Stiles feels so fucking good; he can feel him flexing on his tongue making his own dick twitch.

He’s not sure how long he keeps his tongue buried in Stiles’ ass, but Scott’s thankful for his new breathing capabilities, that he’s able to not have to catch his breath too often. Scott’s hand is clumsy on Stiles’ cock, and Stiles takes the reins with that so Scott can hold him open, tongue corkscrewing inside Stiles.

Stiles huffs and pants, making indiscernible noises.

Scott digs his fingers hard into Stiles’ ass, pulling back to admire the view, panting as he spreads Stiles wide.

“That’s it, yeah,” Scott praises. “So, so good for me.” Scott lays a hand across Stiles’ back, dragging his tongue lazily over Stiles’ red, puffy hole.

Stiles’ fingers are like claws curling into the sheets and he’s a mess, but not yet. Stiles needs Scott to keep going. He reaches back blindly until he feels Scott’s knee, nails digging in hard.

“I got you, Stiles,” Scott assures him, peppering kisses on the backs of his thighs. “You’re perfect,” Scott murmurs, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles’ ass.

His cock is throbbing, but Stiles isn’t ready to come, wants Scott to keep going. Stiles moans when he feels that warm, wet tongue dragging over his sensitive hole. He wants to be good for Scott, doesn’t want to come yet, mumbling incoherently to himself that he can wait, that he can be good.

Scott listens closely to Stiles, shushing Stiles’ whimpers when he stops, quickly sliding two fingers inside him finger fucking him slowly.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Stiles.”  
  
Stiles fists his hands into the sheets, head buried under Scott’s pillows, but he keeps rocking his hips back, fucking himself on Scott’s scissoring fingers.

“I wanna hear you come. So fucking perfect, so good for me,” Scott praises. “Let me hear you, Stiles.”

Stiles turns his face to the side, pushing away a pillow, and he can hear a high-pitched whining noise, quickly realizing that it’s himself, he doesn’t stop. It feels like his entire body is on fire, skin flushed hot, cock throbbing between his legs as he keeps dripping come.

Scott gentles Stiles through his orgasm, stroking his cock slowly until Stiles whimpers, and he’s clearly had enough. He can practically feel Stiles’ bone deep exhaustion, coaxing Stiles to roll over on his back, making sure he doesn’t end up in the wet spot.

“Hey there.” Scott smiles, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles’ stocking-clad thighs.

Stiles blinks, feeling delirious, eyes looking around skittishly.

“Stiles, hey, look at me,” Scott says, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands. Scott feels him take a deep breath, those honey-brown eyes meeting Scott’s with a dazed, but content smile. “You with me?” He asks Stiles.

“Thirsty,” Stiles says with a rasp.

Scott really doesn’t want to leave the bed, but he knows he can’t ask Stiles to move right now. Not after such an intense orgasm.

“Will you be okay?”

Stiles licks his lips, frowning.

“Okay, in a few minutes. Can you wait?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “Lie with me?”

“Absolutely.”

Scott stretches out next to Stiles, and the second he opens his arms Stiles is right there, pressing close for all of Scott’s warmth. Stiles kisses Scott’s jaw, making him smile, arms tightening around Stiles.

“Talk to me,” Scott says.

Stiles traces the black bands wrapping around Scott’s bicep.

“I just… I needed to be taken apart.”

Scott scratches Stiles’ scalp, nose pressed against his temple.

“I’ve never felt wanted, the way you make me feel wanted. But that’s the thing about you, Scott--” Stiles lifts his head, kissing Scott’s neck. “You have never asked anything of me that I’m not willing to give. I know that if you take me apart you’ll put me back together in new ways. I’m still me, but I like, even more, who I am when I’m with you, because for the first time someone loves me, and not because I’m that person’s son. You love me.”

Scott smiles into Stiles’ hair.

“Still want you to be you, though.”

“I’m always going to be me, Scott,” Stiles says, “but when it’s just us?” Stiles noses along the shell of Scott’s ear. “It’s you and me, and nobody else.”

Scott cups Stiles’ face, kissing him slowly at first and then a little harder. Stiles whimpers into his mouth, and Scott just keeps going, kissing Stiles thoroughly until they’re both panting when he pulls away.

“I love you,” Scott says against Stiles’ cheek. “I’ll never get tired of saying that.”

Stiles hums contentedly, burrowing into Scott, gripping his hip.

“And I’ll never get tired of hearing it.”

*  
After getting them both something to drink, and Scott convincing Stiles (after a lot of protesting on Stiles’ part) to change the sheets on the bed, they fall asleep for a few hours. Scott hears a constant buzzing, and then a frustrated curse. He lies still as Stiles clambers out of bed, watching him dig his phone out of his pants pocket. Scott admires Stiles’ naked body: stockings still on and hugging his thighs, cock hanging soft between his legs, the near perfect curve of his ass, and Scott never realized someone could have a sexy profile. Stiles does, though.

“Dad, hey,” Stiles whispers. “No, yeah, I know. What? Yeah, I’m staying over. Is that still okay? Right, yeah, of course. No, I’ll make sure to be home by eleven for brunch.” Scott’s trying to tune out the conversation, but he’s always been curious by nature. “Yes, he’s… he’s been perfect.”

Scott hides a smile in his pillow.

“I’m not going to give you any details you don’t want to hear, Dad,” Stiles keeps whispering. “What? Oh my god, please stop.”

Scott eavesdrops, and immediately regrets it.

" _We had the safe sex discussion, Stiles. I’m just -- Just be careful.”_

“I  _am_ , Dad.”

_“I can still lock you in your room until you’re twenty-one.”_

“You have nothing to worry about,” Stiles says reassuringly.

_“I’m always going to worry, Stiles. See you at eleven?”_

“See you at eleven. Yeah, love you, too.”

Stiles hangs up, and Scott’s still pretending to be asleep, even making a snuffling noise when Stiles crawls back into bed.

“Faker,” Stiles chuckles, biting Scott’s shoulder.

Scott grunts, throwing a leg over Stiles, trapping him. Stiles starts to wiggle around after a few seconds, and Scott’s not ticklish, but Stiles’ teasing pinches always get to him.

“You promised to fuck my brains out, you know,” Stiles teases.

“Promised is a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”

Stiles growls, and Scott doesn’t have to look at Stiles to know he’s smirking.

“I’m still wet and loose from earlier.”

Scott rolls over on top of Stiles pinning him to the bed, mouthing along Stiles’ neck as he tilts his head back. His mouth finds its way to Stiles’ right collarbone, sucking hard until he hears Stiles cry out, licking away the sting.

“Okay, you’re the alpha, I get it,” Stiles pants, gripping a hand in Scott’s hair. “Now fuck me.”

“Bossy.” Scott grins down at him.

Stiles bucks his hips up, but Scott eases him back down, fingertips sliding over his hips.

“Wanna see you touch yourself,” Scott tells him. “Can you do that for me?” He crawls away from Stiles to get lube and a condom, knee-walking back between Stiles’ splayed open legs.

Stiles reaches out for the lube and Scott hands it over, watching him squirt a little on his cock, hissing quickly, but he’s moaning soon enough. He watches Stiles fist his cock for a few minutes, squeezing hard around the base, thumb rubbing over the tip.

“Keep going,” Scott says, squeezing a bit of lube on his own fingers.

Stiles seems to get the idea because he’s spreading his legs and bending his knees, and Scott’s easily pushing a finger in him.

“ _Fuck_ , Scott, that feels so good.” Stiles looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

They spend a few minutes getting Stiles prepped until he’s begging for Scott to ‘just fuck him already.’ Scott rolls the condom on, slicking a bit more lube on himself before he lines his hips up with Stiles’, those stocking-clad thighs framing his body. He pushes in with one good thrust, and Scott’s hips stutter because Stiles is so wet, so loose.

“Holy fucking shit,” Scott says awed, gripping the headboard for leverage.

“God, yeah, don’t pussyfoot around,” Stiles groans, back arching. “Fuck me.”

Scott’s gripping the headboard hard, his other hand fisted in his pillows, hips snapping hard into Stiles’, whose wrapping his legs around Scott. Feeling Stiles’ stockings against his hot skin urges Scott to pick up the pace, and Stiles seems to like that.

Stiles makes a snarling noise, scratching his fingernails down Scott’s back.

“Oh _fuck_ , Stiles,” Scott chokes out, sinking deeper, thrusting harder.

“Shit, come on, Scott,” Stiles moans, pulling Scott down for a filthy kiss.

Scott pants across Stiles’ mouth, “feel… so good -- Stiles--”

The headboard starts banging into the wall and Scott has to let go, hands fisting in the sheets, and he knows he’s hitting right because Stiles is practically clawing his back.

Stiles whines, cupping Scott’s face.

“Slow -- Want to feel you -- So fucking deep,” Stiles moans, tipping his head back.

Scott presses his face into Stiles’ neck, breathing in the musky scent of sweat and lust, sucking on Stiles’ neck to give his mouth something to do. He slows his pace down, letting Stiles feel him fucking him deep, and fuck, he is deep, pressing Stiles into the mattress.

“Oh… _fuck_ ,” Stiles groans, eyes rolling up in his head. “Fuck me, Scott,” he whispers hotly in Scott’s ear.

Scott links their fingers together, pushing Stiles’ arms above his head, and there’s no part of his body that’s not touching Stiles right now. He can feel a drop of sweat sliding down his back, and Scott is hit with a sudden need to feel Stiles licking it off. He’s still sucking Stiles’ neck, moving to new patches of skin wanting to mark Stiles up so everyone knows that Stiles is his.

“Sc _ott_ ,” Stiles draws out his name, bucking his hips helplessly. “Want to -- Need to--”

Scott hooks an arm under one of Stiles’ legs, and the reaction is almost immediate, listening to Stiles make desperate, keening noises.

“Shit! Oh god, yeah, yeah,” Stiles whines, clenching his fingers with Scott’s, hanging on tight.

He fucks Stiles like this, face buried against Stiles’ shoulder until he needs to look at Stiles, and Scott’s looking down at him, his face showing Scott exactly what he’s feeling, and Scott is aware of everything that is Stiles right now. It’s the most incredible thing, and suddenly Scott has stopped, panting heavily.

“What -- What…?” Stiles stutters out. “Why’d you stop?”

Scott doesn’t say anything, just eases his cock slowly out of Stiles, who slaps Scott’s shoulder.

“I will fucking -- _Oh_ , well goddammit why didn’t you just say so?”

Scott rolls Stiles over roughly on his hands and knees, smacking him on the ass in retaliation for the shoulder slap.

Stiles rocks back, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “What do I have to do to get you to do that again?”

Scott leans down kissing Stiles hard, gripping his chin firmly.

“Want me to spank you?” Scott smacks Stiles’ ass again. “You like that?”

Stiles nips at Scott’s mouth, meeting his eyes.

“Stop talking and get back to fucking me,” Stiles demands.

Scott grins predatorily, pulling back, sliding a hand up and down Stiles’ spine making him arch, stretching like a cat. His fingers brush across the lace of Stiles’ stockings, thumbs spreading Stiles’ cheeks admiring his wet, fucked open hole.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Stiles grits out.

Scott pops Stiles sharply on the ass making him rock forward, like he’s trying to get away but Scott knows better. He doesn’t hesitate and he’s thrusting back inside Stiles, hissing, reaching for the lube, dribbling a little, and there’s that wet slide Scott loves. Scott’s already back to the quick pace he had when they started, fingers kneading into Stiles’ ass, slapping each cheek until he can see his handprints.

“Jesus -- Fuck, yeah, just like that,” Stiles moans, undulating his hips. That makes Scott grunt and Stiles knows that noise all too well, and Stiles knows to keep moving like that. He undulates his hips slowly, fucking himself on Scott. He feels the warm press of Scott’s chest on his back and it feels so fucking good right now.

“So fucking perfect,” Scott groans, hands reaching for Stiles’.

Stiles turns his face, resting his cheek against the cool sheets, holding on tight to Scott’s hands.

Scott’s never seen anything sexier in his life watching Stiles fuck himself on his cock, those hips moving in a hypnotizing motion that has Scott feeling dizzy with pleasure. He only moves to thrust harder or deeper when Stiles asks.

“ _Uhn_ , Scott -- So deep, fuck, so good,” Stiles moans, forehead tipping into the mattress each time he moves. “Yeah, yeah, fuck me--”

“Shit, Stiles -- So fucking perfect for me.”

“Need… _touch me_ , Scott -- Please…” Stiles begs, curling his pinky around Scott’s.

Scott squeezes their hands together before he brings one hand to Stiles’ too long neglected cock, stroking Stiles gently, thumb rubbing around the red, swollen tip, shiny with precome. Stiles’ body shudders under him and he’s whining, high-pitched and relieved, coming all over Scott’s hand, but he keeps stroking, milking every drop out of him. He keeps thrusting, fucking Stiles deep until his own release hits him like a shot, and one day, he thinks maybe Stiles will want to bareback. That thought urges Scott to come on Stiles, pulling out fast and ripping the condom off, panting as he watches his come hit Stiles’ ass, the small of his back, even those offending stockings.

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” Stiles mumbles, rubbing his ass on Scott’s spent dick.

Scott presses soft kisses down Stiles’ back before collapsing on the bed, exhaling heavily, grinning drowsily at Stiles.

“Did I fuck your brains out?”

“Thoroughly,” Stiles hums happily, scooting close to Scott.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Scott says grinning. “And now we sleep some more.”

*  
Scott thinks he’s dreaming, smiling to himself when he feels a warm mouth kissing his shoulder, and then fingers tiptoeing down his back. His sleepy thoughts remember having sex with Stiles, and that makes him groan in his sleep, rubbing his face into his pillow. That warm mouth is back to kissing his shoulder, and Scott hears someone talking, but that could just be his sleep addled imagination.

And then he feels a finger brush over his hole jerking him awake.

“Shh,” Stiles whispers, “not going to hurt you.”

“Mmn, what’re you doing?” Scott mumbles.

“Admiring your body, and then I was feeling adventurous,” Stiles says, and Scott can practically hear the delight in Stiles’ voice.

Scott turns his head groaning in frustration, finally looking at Stiles, opening his eyes with a slow blink.

“Time is it?” Scott asks.

Stiles looks back behind him. “Little after one in the morning.”

“Mmkay.” Scott mulls this situation over for a few minutes. “You wanna…?”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, looking at Scott’s ass and then back to his face.

“You want me to?” Stiles asks, running a hand over the swell of Scott’s ass.

“If you wanna,” Scott says, spreading his legs a little.

Stiles gets a really enthusiastic look on his face, grabbing the bottle of lube.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d -- I mean we’ve never -- I _love_ being your bottom--”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Just finger me already.”

Stiles laughs at that, and Scott can hear that nervous blip in Stiles’ heartbeat, which makes him reach out squeezing Stiles’ wrist reassuringly. He brushes his thumb back and forth over Stiles’ pulse until he feels it slow down, when he no longer hears that nervous blip.

Now, though, Stiles is kneading and petting his ass, and Scott growls in frustration.

“ _Stiles_ , what the hell?” He’s keyed up and edgy, and he wants Stiles’s fingers inside his ass _yesterday_.

“Yeah, right, okay. I’m sorry, your ass is just -- Your ass is fucking fantastic.”

“Stiles, come on already.”

“Right, okay, it’s just -- Damn, I’m going to write sonnets, no, poems about your ass.”

“ _Later_ ,” Scott growls, glaring at Stiles with bright red eyes.

Stiles smirks slightly, warming some lube on his fingers.

“You’re such a teasing ass-- _fuck_ , that… that feels so good.” Scott buries his face into the pillow so he can moan loudly, hips jerking when Stiles pushes his finger a little deeper.

“I’m sorry I’m a teasing what?” Stiles asks.

Scott just arches in response, and Stiles slides in another finger which is exactly what Scott wanted, and fuck, _fuck_ , Stiles’ fingers feel so good. Those long, slender fingers that Scott’s been obsessed with since forever, and now Stiles is making him go crazy with pleasure. Stiles crooks his fingers and he rubs across Scott’s prostate making Scott shudder, clenching down hard and rocking back.

“Is that the spot?” Stiles asks, rubbing his fingers there again, shallowly finger fucking Scott now.

Scott just nods, and he’s closer to release than he thought, rubbing his dick into the mattress.

“Kinda hot watching you hump your bed,” Stiles murmurs in Scott’s ear. “You’re all tight and wet, Scott; feels  _really_  good.”

Scott jerks up on his knees reaching for his cock, stroking quick, still rocking back on Stiles’ fingers. When Stiles slips in another finger it pushes Scott’s climax over the edge, forehead resting against the bed, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

Stiles reaches between Scott’s legs, helping Scott stroke himself.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Stiles says, kissing Scott’s shoulder.

Scott slumps down into the bed trying to dodge the wet spot, but he doesn’t, making a displeased noise. His ass clenches at the loss of Stiles’ fingers, but he hums contentedly when Stiles presses up against him; his warm weight feels good right now. He dozes off to Stiles softly scratching his back, wrapping a protective arm around him keeping him close.

When he wakes up this time, Scott is met with Stiles’ open mouth in his face and him snoring rather adorably. He grins, pinching Stiles’ nose.

“Mmf,” Stiles grouses, sneezing. “Ugh, I hate you.”

“Bless you,” Scott says. “You hungry?”

“Hmm, yeah, I could eat.” Stiles stretches, flexing his toes, kissing the tip of Scott’s nose with a smile. “It’s four am, by the way.”

“Valentine’s Day is over,” Scott says, sitting up, stretching until his back pops.

“Can we pretend it isn’t?”

Stiles wraps his arms around Scott's middle, and Scott wraps an arm around Stiles’ neck, kissing his forehead.

“I’m down with that, and my stomach is down for some pepperoni pizza dip,” Scott says.

They strip the sheets off Scott’s bed, and Scott lets Stiles borrow a pair of his pajama pants; the ones that billow around his feet. Stiles does put his panties back on, and keeps the stockings on, too, and Scott shows him how grateful he is for those stockings by kissing Stiles until they’re both trying to catch their breath. Scott pulls on a pair of boxer shorts; there was much protesting on Stiles’ part, telling Scott he wanted to be able to check out his ass.

(“Your ass is a gift from the gods, stop covering it up.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”)

They eat the rest of the dip; Stiles even licks the bowl. Scott licks Stiles’ fingers, and they get distracted from there, making out on the couch for awhile. Now, though, they’re waiting for the sheets to get done drying, and Stiles is munching on a **_GOT DICK?_**  cookie.

“Still can’t believe you got your mom to help with these cookies,” Stiles laughs.

“She didn’t do all of them; she kept getting embarrassed.”

Stiles smirks. “Yeah, I can see why,” he says.

“I’m, um,” Scott clears his throat. “I’m really glad you liked the video.”

Stiles finishes his cookie, wrapping his arms around Scott and resting his head on his chest. The steady _thump-thump_  of Scott’s beating heart anchors Stiles, and he takes a deep, relaxing breath.

“The video was the best part of this whole night,” Stiles says. “I mean, the sex? That’s always great, and the epic Valentine sex did not disappoint.”

Scott cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair, listening closely.

“But that video came from here-” Stiles puts a hand over Scott’s heart. “And I couldn’t have asked for anything else. You… You’re amazing, Scott, you know that, right? I know you don’t think so sometimes, and I know you don’t think you’re worthy of being this true alpha, or whatever, but you know what?”

Scott swallows. “What?”

“You will always be worthy to me. You will always be worthy of my friendship, and my love, and -- I love you, Scott. I’ve loved you since you came over to play with me in the sandbox.”

Scott swallows again, a lump of emotion stuck in his throat.

“That’s still my favorite day, because that’s the day I met you. The day you made my life better.”

Stiles smiles fondly, rubbing his nose against Scott’s.

“You make my life better every day,” Stiles says.

Scott doesn’t need to hear Stiles’ heartbeat to know he’s telling the truth.

“I love you,” Scott says against Stiles’ cheek, nipping the hinge of his jaw. “I love you a lot, and it’s overwhelming how much. But I do, Stiles.”

Stiles kisses him slowly, and Scott can sense the fierceness behind it, like Stiles is trying to pour everything he feels into the kiss. When they pull away they’re panting, and Stiles is smiling the brightest smile, kissing the tip of Scott’s nose.

Scott doesn’t know how many more Valentine’s they’ll have in the future, but this one will always be his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Meg, because of reasons; Olivia, for making me expand Stiles' panties buying horizons; Mel, as always, for being the best beta ever. 
> 
> (ღ˘◡˘ღ) P R A I S E. K I N K. (ღ˘◡˘ღ)
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com), come say hi! :)


End file.
